liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Heckler (322)
Heckler, A.K.A. Experiment 322, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to crush his victims' pride and self-confidence with verbal insults. His one true place is in a dunk tank, provoking people to dunk him. Bio Experiment 322 was the 322nd genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to undermine enemies by verbally insulting their appearance and personality. 322 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Experiment 322 was activated off-screen at the Birds of Paradise Hotel, where he then impressed a crowd of tourists by insulting the tour guide's hair and shirt, earning 322 a round of applause from the crowd. 322 was later chased around town by Gantu, but the former was able to stay ahead by repeatedly insulting Gantu until 322 was rescued by Lilo and Stitch. When 322 antagonized Stitch, the latter attempted to beat him up, only to be stopped by Lilo, who found 322 quite useful. Lilo then brought 322, whom she named Heckler, to Mertle's house as revenge, where Heckler insulted Mertle's hair and glasses, much to Lilo and Stitch's humor. Lilo and Stitch shortly after took Heckler back to their house, where the latter insulted their dwelling and also both Nani and Jumba. When Jumba tried to silence Heckler by stuffing Stitch into his mouth, the latter spit Stitch out and insulted how he tasted, which led to them tussling on the floor. Later, Lilo and Stitch looked to Heckler for guidance for Pleakley's stand-up comedy at Nani's charity event, and Heckler convinced them to give the audience rotten tomatoes to throw at Pleakley's rotten jokes. Although uncertain, Lilo and Stitch took Heckler's advice (unaware that he was leading them astray). At Nani's charity event, Heckler's insults towards the staff caused all of them to quit. When Nani then demanded Lilo to get rid of Heckler, the latter insulted Lilo's voice and nose before attempting to escape. Gantu then barged in for Heckler, though Nani, Lilo and Stitch, sick of Heckler's verbal abuse, gladly handed him over. Gantu took Heckler back to his ship, where he prepared to transport the latter to Hämsterviel. However, Heckler's insults towards Hämsterviel prompted him to order Gantu to release Heckler. Thus, Heckler returned to Nani's charity event, where he was soon after chased by Stitch. While being pursued, Heckler caused massive chaos at the dining tables by kicking and throwing food at people, including Nani. Heckler then threw a rotten tomato at one of Pleakley's jokes, and went onstage to insult him in front of everyone. At that moment, however, Pleakley and Lilo (as well as the entire audience) accepted that Heckler's insults towards them were true, leaving him defeated and sobbing on the stage. Lilo managed to console Heckler, and then found his one true place in a dunk tank, where he provoked people to try and dunk him, to which Mertle volunteered so as to avenge Heckler's rudeness. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Heckler, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Heckler participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones, but it is unknown what he did. He probably agitated Leroys with his verbal abuse. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Personality Although Heckler acts like a jerk most of the time, he really just seems to insult out of impulse. He can't help but make fun of others, but has been proven to be willing to help people, especially when it comes to insult comedy. Most of the time, he doesn't entirely intend to offend others, but it is in his programming, and he can't help but throw around a few insults. If not, he breaks down into a fit of self-pity, as he never had any other purpose. Heckler has the ability to be kind-hearted, but just has a very strange way of showing it. He loves his job being in the dunk tank and encouraging people to try to dunk him for charity, smiling good-naturedly right before Mertle dunked him. When he insults someone, it can be hard to tell if it is out of reflex, just teasing, or actually trying to be hurtful. Biology Appearance Heckler is an orange experiment that resembles a cross between 625 and 627, with short pointed ears, small beady eyes, an oval nose, a wide mouth with large fangs, and a shirt and bowtie imprint on his body. Special Abilities Heckler is, as his name suggests, a master heckler who can use his verbal insults towards others to even defend himself against enemies. He makes jokes about their appearance or personality. Heckler is capable of speaking fluent English. Weaknesses Heckler's insults can be defused by accepting that they are true, which will leave him defeated and emotionally distraught. Trivia *Heckler is one of the very few known experiments that can talk. *Heckler's pod color is red. *Heckler is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 322. Primary function: Bully. Undermine enemy morale with verbal abuse". *Oddly, when Heckler's image is reflected off of Stitch's eyes in ''The Origin of Stitch, he is gagged and handcuffed for some reason. *Heckler is one of the few experiments to not appear in the group photo at the end of Leroy & Stitch. Gallery 322 heckler by bricerific43-d5a285k.jpg 322_Heckler__by_experiments.jpg vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h45m33s167.png|"Don't about it, most people won't notice your toupee..." vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h45m43s231.png|"'Cause they'll be blinded by that tacky shirt." vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h46m08s203.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h46m14s70.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h47m48s249.png|"It is good to be me." vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h48m33s174.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h48m39s236.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h48m56s118.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h49m04s229.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h49m14s48.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h49m32s5.png|"Pardon me, sir. I mean, madam." vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h50m04s72.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h49m57s245.png|"Miss me, miss me, now you gotta kiss me..." vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h50m54s62.png|"But, WHOO! Try a breath mint first!" vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h51m04s150.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h51m18s53.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-26-16h47m27s121.png 404304034034949.jpg vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h51m55s159.png|"If I were you, I'd be trying bury my ugly mug too." vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h52m37s42.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h52m44s123.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h52m59s254.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h53m14s150.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h53m42s44.png|"What's with that uniform, are you pretending to be a cop?" vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h53m54s31.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h54m14s1.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h54m22s100.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h55m24s98.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h55m39s59.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h56m08s102.png|"Well, maybe you should be fired." vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h56m47s99.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h57m16s42.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h57m43s41.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h58m09s48.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-09h35m23s213.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-09h52m17s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-26-16h50m31s188.png|"Is the clown still chasing you?" Vlcsnap-2013-05-26-16h50m16s56.png|"The one you stole that fright wig you call hair from?" vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h58m43s132.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-26-16h48m09s32.png|"If you look up 'shaky' in the dictionary, there's a picture of this place." Vlcsnap-2013-05-26-16h48m42s92.png|"I've seen nicer cardboard boxes on Skid Row." vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h59m56s57.png|"Someone needs to be introduced to a little concept called 'anger management.'" vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h00m21s62.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h01m34s10.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h02m01s65.png|"Howdy do, Hippo Hips?" vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h02m38s161.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h02m47s15.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h03m05s169.png|"So do you, if by good you mean bald, four-eyed, and ugly." vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h03m19s68.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h03m37s212.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h03m46s76.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h03m56s201.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h04m03s13.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h04m17s121.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h04m38s110.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h04m48s175.png|Stitch inside Heckler's mouth vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h04m59s43.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h05m25s64.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h05m46s5.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h05m56s126.png|"You taste like old sock!" vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h06m15s246.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h07m04s246.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h07m20s164.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h21m12s17.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h21m24s180.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h21m32s10.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h21m39s49.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h23m03s254.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h23m23s87.png|"That's why you use the rotten ones, genius." vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h23m47s60.png|"Hoo boy, these people are too easy!" vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h23m55s139.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h24m09s37.png|"Who's next, I'm on a roll." vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h24m53s238.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h25m38s165.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h26m12s96.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h26m59s178.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h27m25s197.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h28m06s91.png|"I see you bought the dictionary of two phrases cover to cover." vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h29m31s163.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h29m49s67.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h30m16s80.png|"'Rubber-headed rubber fish'? That's your idea of a genius insult?!" vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h30m54s58.png|"I've seen better digs in my vegetable garden." vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h32m58s102.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h33m15s123.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h34m34s122.png|"What's the 'H' stand for, 'Help, I got a towel around my neck'?" vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h33m31s2.png|"Well, I can see you've been working on the accent..." vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h33m39s112.png|"I almost understood a word you said just now." vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h34m59s142.png|"I-I-I'm wondering, what are you anyway? The 'H' says hamster, but that tail is all poodle." vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h37m20s21.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h37m50s32.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h37m59s117.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h38m12s23.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h38m48s98.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h38m55s173.png|"Hate to insult and run...nah, I love it." vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h39m05s27.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h39m46s193.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-15h14m20s80.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h40m46s27.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h40m57s107.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h41m19s72.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h41m25s152.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h41m48s131.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h41m37s22.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h42m02s14.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h42m21s169.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h42m27s247.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h42m36s68.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h43m10s183.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h43m27s102.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h43m35s175.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h43m46s6.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h43m58s156.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h44m14s52.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h44m17s101.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h44m26s181.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h44m40s64.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-11h45m01s8.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-12h07m54s166.png|"Wait, that's my line!" vlcsnap-2013-06-15-12h07m41s30.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-12h08m14s106.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-12h08m28s252.png|"That girl's nose looks like--" vlcsnap-2013-06-15-12h07m25s147.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-12h08m55s8.png|"But I...he...you...I got nothin'!" vlcsnap-2013-06-15-12h08m44s130.png|Heckler sobbing vlcsnap-2013-06-15-12h09m52s50.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-12h10m13s39.png|"I'm all alone in the world!" vlcsnap-2013-06-15-12h10m21s103.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-12h10m35s8.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-12h10m57s221.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-12h11m23s208.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-12h18m29s106.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-12h11m43s152.png|"You call that a pitch?" vlcsnap-2013-06-15-12h18m11s179.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-12h12m29s123.png|"You throw like a little girl!" vlcsnap-2013-06-15-12h19m00s169.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-12h12m38s209.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-12h19m23s112.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 20-22-46.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h18m36s224.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h51m43s20.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h58m23s166.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h56m43s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h59m38s131.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 19-48-30.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m36s223.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-07-15h42m39s9.png vlcsnap-2013-06-15-10h42m18s10.png ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-58-56.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Heckler.jpg panes56.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:3-Series Category:Males Category:Talking Experiments